kobolds_never_diefandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment: Off Hand
Workbench Items Light Leather Shield Lightweight scouting shield that aims not to block enemy attacks, but rather avoid and deflect them. It is a very tiring and frustrating experience for your enemy. +5 Endurance Passive: Increases armor by +5. Passive: Reduces damage taken from ranged attacks by 10%. Passive: Each attack on you drains 2 stamina from the attacker. If you haven't attacked for 5 seconds, this increases to 5 stamina. Has no effect on target's below 15 stamina. Obtain Method: Workbench (5 seconds) Lumber 1x Leather 1x _______________________________________________ Crow Keeper's Bracers A common tool used to train crows and birds alike. +3 Dexterity +3 Intelligence Passive: Increases the attack damage of all creatures controlled by you by 3. Passive: While you have a bird tamed, your attack range is increased by +0.5 for ranged or attack damage is increased by +3 for melee. Active: When no bird is tamed, use on a pheasant to tame and transform into a bird If bird is tamed, you can target points to remotely control your tamed bird. Targeting a kobold will cause the tamed bird to stalk it for 180 seconds (60 second cooldown). If you unequip, a tamed bird will transform back into a pheasant. Obtain Method: Workbench (5 seconds) Wool 1x Leather 1x Iron Ore 1x _______________________________________________ Lantern Lights up a small area around you at night, warding off dangerous animals. +2 Strength +2 Dexterity +2 Endurance +2 Intelligence +2 Willpower Passive: Lights up at night, increasing your cold resistant by +50% and wards off wolves. Active: Target an allied kobold, for the next 7 seconds they will gain +30% cold resistance & (3.5 + spellPower/10) health regen (25 second cooldown). Obtain Method: Workbench (5 seconds) Iron Ore 1x Radiant Gem 1x _______________________________________________ Boneshard Blade A basic weapon given to all novice kobold assassins in the Gruh'klaagh clan. It's light enough to be carried with another main weapon, and thus usually used for close proximity assassination. +6 Dexterity Passive: If target is in melee range, you will always attack with melee attacks. The weapon's on hit effects are not applied. Passive: Direwolves you kill will always drop leather. Passive: Gain 20% of your focus power as bonus damage. Passive: Increases your attack speed by +10%. (Attack speed bonus increases for each bear you kill, up to a maximum of 20%. This transfers to Outlandish Heartpiercer. Half of this bonus carries over to pets.) Can be toggled to use as a Main Hand weapon. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 5, 7 seconds) Murloc Skull Fragment 1x Leather 1x _______________________________________________ Mystic's Tribal Shield Shamans in the northern archipelago have mastered the art of infusing herbs into their craftsmanship, resulting in equipment with powerful magical properties. In recent years it has become common knowledge, but still requires a particularly skilled artisan to make it work. +4 Endurance +3 Intelligence +2 Willpower Passive: Increases your armor by +4. Passive: Increses your spell armor by +5. Passive: Reduces damage taken from ranged attacks by 10%. Passive: Reduces energy cost of your spells by 15%. Passive: Every spell cast nearby you increases your spell armor and Willpower by +1 for 10 seconds (maximum +5 bonus). Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 5, 7 seconds) Infused Lumber 1x Spicy Herbs 1x _______________________________________________ Codex More than the average voodoo book, the codex is a powerful historical text imbued with the souls of fallen kobold priests and wizards. You could consider it the avatar of spellcasters. +6 Endurance +6 Intelligence +4 Willpower Passive: Increases your energy regen by +0.3. Passive: Lights up at night, increasing your cold resistance by +50% and wards off wolves. Passive: Increases all healing by +20%. Passive: Gain energy equal to 10% of all healing received. Active: Calls down a codex beams at a target area. Affected allied units are healed for (20 + spellPower*0.35) life and can not be killed while enemies lose -0.4 movespeed for 4 seconds. After a short delay of not being hit by codex beams, allies and enemies will be healed or take ((17 + spellPower)*.5)~((17 + spellPower)*1.8) spell damage. Life healed or damaged depends on how many codex beams the target has taken (15 second cooldown, can store up to 3 charges). After effect's damage and heal reaches maximum potential at 3 codex beams Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 10, 9 seconds) Lantern x1 Lambent Sunflower x1 _______________________________________________ Vengeful Murloc Skull Murlocs are known for their savagery and hatred towards other races. That energy has been harnessed into this trophy to help the wielder vanquish their enemies. The murlocs are okay with this. A strong mind can channel more energy through the skull and deal more damage. +7 Willpower Passive: Deal 2+(.7*spellPower) bonus damage on normal attacks against non-murlocs. Passive: Each unit killed grants +0.25% spell damage (max of +5%, the unit must be killed by your kobold). Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 15, 11 seconds) Murloc Skull 1x Shadowstone 1x _______________________________________________ Beastmaster's Vambrace No Beastmaster is complete without at least a pair of these. The wounds you leave on your target with these claws make it easier for your pets to concentrate their attacks. +4 Strength +5 Dexterity +4 Intelligence Passive: Increases your armor by +4. Passive: Your attacks mark the target as prey for 3 seconds. Every attack from any ally (including yourself) or allied creature will deal additional 3 + .3*koboldLevel physical damage. Passive: On attack, your tamed bird will attack the target dealing (10 + focusPower) damage (5 second cooldown). Active: When no bird is tamed, use on a pheasant to tame and transform into a bird. If bird is tamed, you can target points to remotely control your tamed bird. If you unequip, a tamed bird will transform back into a pheasant. Targeting a kobold will cause your bird to stalk it for 60 seconds. It will attack it for 20 of those seconds granting shared vision and revealing it. The bird will no longer follow orders or attack your targets with you while stalking and will turn back into a pheasant once finished stalking. Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 15, 11 seconds) Crow Keeper's Bracers 1x Iron Ore 1x White Bear Fang 1x _______________________________________________ Witcher's Eye A tome with an unending surge of magic, those with low tolerance for all things voodoo and magic should stay away. The eye's power is so burdening that even the relic must continuously bleed it out some of it's energy to keep it from over filling itself. +2 Endurance +4 Intelligence +3 Willpower Passive: Increases your energy by +0.25. Passive: Lights up at night, increasing your cold resistance by +50% and wards off wolves. Passive: Reduces the base energy cost of Clairvoyance to 40. Passive: Enables casting of Enhanced Clairvoyance(Reveal Area and Slow amount increased by 65%) Enhanced Siphon Life(Gain a flying eye that applies Siphon Life damage to nearby enemies and heals nearby allies, including you, for the same amount), Enhanced Neutralizing Wave(Gain 1 extra max charge of Neutralizing Wave) Enhanced Mantra(Double the range of Mantra) Enhanced Feint(Gain 75% life steal on the next attack you make while Feint is active). Active: Become a fire-source for 30 seconds, granting warmth regeneration and a cooking outlet for nearby allies and yourself (120 second cooldown). Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 15, 11 seconds) Lantern 1x Sageberry 1x Handful of Berries 1x Spicy Herbs 1x Lambent Sunflower 1x _______________________________________________ Gravesinger's Claw This claw quietly hums at a frequency you can barely hear and almost appears as if it is drawn towards death and decay, a truly grim icon. +6 Strength +3 Intelligence Passive: Dealing any damage applies Grave's Promise to target for 5 seconds. Targets damaged while under the influence of Grave's Promise take 10% additional damage. Also reduces target's healing and regeneration by 33%. Active: Launches a diseased ghoul at 2 nearby targets, prioritizing enemy kobolds. Upon impact, it will deal (35 + (alchemyPower+spellPower)*0.65) to nearby enemy units and slow movespeed by -20% for 3 seconds. Additionally, slowed units will take 15% more physical damage (28 second cooldown). Active has a search radius of 10 Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 20, 13 seconds) Crow Keeper's Bracers 1x Shadowstone 2x Wool 2x Skull Fragment 1x _______________________________________________ Smithy Items Iron Banded Buckler A standard issue shield for warriors who want to survive just a little bit longer on the battlefield. +5 Strength +3 Endurance Passive: Increases your armor by +8. Passive: Reduces damage taken from ranged attacks by 7.5%. Passive: Blocks all damage from a normal attack and deals half your strength as physical damage to the attacker if struck in melee (25 second cooldown, Attacks reduce cooldown by 3 seconds). Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 5, 7 seconds) Lumber 2x Leather 1x Iron Ore 1x _______________________________________________ Vicious Javelin A fine weapon favored by the most successful gladiators. Combining melee and ranged tactics allows you to overcome almost any situation. +5 Strength +5 Dexterity Passive: Allows you to throw a spear at range once every (4 + (4 - 4*(focusPower/30))) seconds, dealing 125% damage. (Requires a melee weapon. Wait at least 1 second after the spear comes off cooldown before attempting throwing for optimal effect.) Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 10, 9 seconds) Sturdy Wooden Stick 1x Iron Ore 2x Leather 1x _______________________________________________ Abysmal Claw Crafted from the dead carcasses of murlocs and sea creatures, this cryptic claw is capable of prying away the powers of enemy weapons as it parries them. Each direct clash against it, seems to make weapons duller, heavier and less effective in combat. +6 Dexterity +4 Endurance Passive: Every 2nd (3rd for ranged) attack steals 2 Strength as bonus Strength and Dexterity for 3 seconds (max of 5 stacks). Critical strikes instantly proc this passive. Passive: Your attacks ignore 15% armor. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 10, 9 seconds) Iron Ore 1x Murloc Skull Fragment 2x Nightcrawler 1x _______________________________________________ Barbed Vanguard A razor sharp shield, just looking at it makes you feel like you will give yourself a cut. Surely any assailants would think twice before coming at you now. +6 Strength +6 Endurance Passive: Increases armor by +8. Passive: Reduces damage taken from ranged attacks by 7.5%. Passive: Blocks all damage from a normal attack and deals (0.75*weaponDamage) physical damage to the attacker if struck in melee (25 second cooldown, attacks reduce this cooldown by 4 seconds). Active: Bash a target unit with your shield, dealing (weaponDamage) damage and knocking yourself and the target backwards slightly. After the knockback, your target will lose 75% movespeed for 2.7 seconds (25 second cooldown). Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 15, 11 seconds) Iron Banded Buckler 1x Murloc Skull Fragment 1x Bear Pelt 1x _______________________________________________ Heavy Tower Shield Provides excellent protection against those pesky archers and makes you feel reinvigorated every time the shield protects you from a projectile. +8 Endurance Passive: Increases armor by +14. Passive: Reduces damage taken from ranged attacks by 20%. Passive: Physical attacks from the front deal 10% less damage and slow attacker's movespeed and attack speed by 10%. Every attack onto you increases the amount of slow and damage reduction by 5% for 5 seconds (max of 30% total). Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 15, 11 seconds) Light Leather Shield 1x Iron Ore 2x Shadowstone 1x _______________________________________________ Demonward Dabbling in demonic crafting can be dangerous, but a skilled enough artisan can properly harness the powerful energies to their advantage. +5 Endurance +9 Intelligence Passive: Increases armor by +6. Passive: Increases spell armor by +18. Passive: Reduces damage taken from ranged attacks by 12.5%. Passive: Reduces damage taken from demons and undead by 30%. Active: Summon 2 infernal minions to attack your enemies for up to 20 seconds (180 second cooldown, decreases by 60 seconds for each minion that survives). Minions also apply Burning Claw which deals 5 + .65*alchemyPower damage over 4 seconds. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 20, 13 seconds) Mystic's Tribal Shield 1x Iron Ore 1x Murloc Skull 1x _______________________________________________ Burning Savage Careful it's hot. A primitive spear imbued with magical flames that never run out - useful for lighting up the darkness and keeping your opponents at bay. Just try not to burn everything around you okay? +5 Strength +5 Dexterity +4 Intelligence Passive: Allows you to throw a burning spear at a target that deals 125% damage every (4 + (4 - 4*(focusPower/30))) seconds (Requires a melee weapon). Upon impact, apply a stack of Undying Flames to target. Undying flames deal 2*alchemyPower damage per stack every .5 second and lasts 6.5 seconds. Undying Flames can stack up to 4 times. (Overrides Burning Sensation). Passive: Lights up at night, increasing your cold resistance by +50% and wards off wolves. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 20, 13 seconds) Vicious Javelin 1x Lantern 1x Radiant Gem 2x _______________________________________________ Outlandish Heartpiercer The design for this powerful dagger comes from the old nordic Gruh'klaagh clan of assassins, famous for adhering to a strict code of honor, as well as for their training regimen for new recruits, which involves wrestling with mighty frost bears. +4 Strength +8 Dexterity +4 Endurance Passive: If a target is in melee range, your attacks always count as melee attacks. Does not apply on hit effects. Passive: Siphon Life has 5 charges. Passive: Increases your attack speed by +10% (Increases by 2% for every bear killed, up to a maximum of 30%. Half of this bonus carries over to pets) Passive: Critical strikes stuns the target for 1.5 (.9 for ranged) seconds (7.5 second cooldown). Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 25, 15 seconds) Boneshard Blade 1x Radiant Gem 1x Shadowstone 1x Iron Ore 3x Scroll Of Transmutation 3x _______________________________________________ Centurion's Wall The wall of justice, used only by the most righteous paladins and explorers. Centurion's Wall provides absolute protection from the seething swarms of honor-less fighters. +6 Strength +10 Endurance Passive: Increases armor by +9 Passive: Reduce armor penetration of incoming physical attacks by 40% Passive: Reduce the attack and movespeed of attackers by 20% for 2 seconds. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 25, 15 seconds) _______________________________________________ Quest Items Spiked Shadowstone Scutum A nigh impenetrable spiked fortress of a shield. It is so big that you can put it on your head to protect yourself from rain. +8 Strength +12 Endurance Passive: Increases armor by +6. Passive: Protects you from rain. Passive: Reduces damage taken from ranged attacks by 15%. Passive: Blocks all damage from a normal attack and deals your strength as damage to the attacker if struck in melee (10 second cooldown). Obtain Method: Quest (Treasure Chests) _______________________________________________ Fel Fire Torch Once carried by the renowned demon slayer Hubert, but it was lost when he fell to the demon Viz'ix in the battle of Kar Thag in the eastern province. +10 Intelligence +10 Willpower Passive: Attacking biological targets drains 4 warmth from them. Your attacks start setting enemies ablaze, dealing 132 spell damage over 5 seconds. This effect has a 8 second cooldown Passive: Increases cold resistance by 40% Passive: Frightens nearby wolves and bears. "Let this torch light the way to a world without evil!" -Demon Slayer Hurbert's Journal Obtain Method: Quest (Demon Lord Jar'yx) _______________________________________________ Frost Barrier The Frost Witch's protectiveness manifested itself in the shape of a powerful shield that would bring anyone brave enough to pay the price of wearing it the strength to defend their loved ones. +6 Endurance +7 Intelligence +7 Willpower Passive: Increases armor by +4. Passive: Prevents warmth regeneration. Passive: Reduces damage taken from ranged attacks by 12.5%. Passive: Frostbite no longer stops you from running and instead gives you +25% attack speed and +10% movement speed and reduces all damage taken by 10%. Active: Transform the shield into Frost Needle. Obtain Method: Quest (Winter: Frost Witch) _______________________________________________ Mysterious Spoon An enigmatic spoon that gives off a rejuvenating aura. As you walk past nearby kobolds, you feel their hunger and pain. Even though in the past you could do little to save dying comrades, this spoon makes you feel like you can make all the difference. +4 Intelligence +5 Willpower Passive: Allows you to cast a chain lightning that heals allies and damage enemies on attack every 8 seconds or after spellbook cast. The chain lightning applies the on attack effects of your main hand if the target is an enemy. Heals (5 + willPower)*1.25 life per bounce or damages 60% of that amount. Amount healed or damaged increases by 25% for each bounce Active: Tethers the hunger of you and an ally kobold for 25 seconds. All food you eat while tethered, will have the same effect on tethered ally without incurring their cooldown (50 second cooldown, 15 max link range). In addition tethered an ally will cause you to gain the benefits of all food they eat, this effect is lost if either kobold dies. Obtain Method: Chef Quest Radiant Gem 1x Lumber 1x Handful of Berries 1x Sageberry 1x _______________________________________________ Reverbing Kris A weapon that seems to vibrate in movement. Though its impact doesn't seem very noticeable at first, the unusual motion gives you a slight attacking advantage over enemies. +6 Dexterity +2 Willpower +2 Intellect Passive: If target is in melee range you will always melee attack. Ranged weapon on-hit effects will not apply Passive: Increases your attack speed by 10% (Gives an additional 2% per bear killed up to 20%.) Passive: Every 5 seconds (7 if ranged), you will strike a second time on your basic attack. Obtain Method: Quest, King Arthur's Armies _______________________________________________ Noxious Spider Dagger Created by the Great Kobold Alchemist Uugru this dagger was orginally a tool used to siphon venom from poisoned allies. Its offensive potential become apparant when Uugru was attacked in one of her camps, unarmed and unprepared. In an act of desperation she stabbed her assailant with the dagger, releasing every venom ever collected into the attacker. Fatality followed after a few moments of intense suffering. Since then Uugruu re-engineered a part of the mechanism for war efforts. +3 Strength +7 Dexterity +3 Intelligence Passive: If target is in melee range you will always melee attack. Ranged weapon on-hit effects will not apply Passive: Your critical strikes will poison the target dealing 40% of the critical damage over 4 seconds. Passive: Your poison effects slow the target by 25% for 2 seconds. (Can not re-slow a poisoned target.) _______________________________________________ Other Hunting Machete A cheap tool used to hunt fleeing enemies +6 Endurance Passive: Increases your movespeed by 5% Passive: Increases your pet count by +1 (Can not increase base pet count above 2) Active: Throws a crippling Machete at your target, slowing its movespeed by 25% for 2.5 seconds. (10 second cooldown)